


一些片段

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, uke!Russia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 一些APH角色的幕与景
Relationships: 2P Russia/Russia (Hetalia), England/France/Russia (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. 仏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 零碎的灵感之作，随写随发
> 
> BGM：[RSAC - Ты не очень](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyegcGwTlXg)

弗朗西斯握着笔。

他面前放着份数张纸订在一起的文件，这样的文件在前方还放着两叠，左边是未看过的，右边是已签过名的。而眼下这份，他看了大半，剩下的那小部分段落却化成无序的句子，句子被拆分成单词，单词又被无形的力量吹散成漫天飞舞的字母。

弗朗西斯深深吸入一口气，他放下笔，向后靠在椅背上，将那口气缓慢吐出。

他忽然什么都不想做。

不单是阅读并签署文件，什么都不想做的意思就是字面上的，弗朗西斯不想做任何事，甚至他连呼吸都感到一种心理上的费力，他真的试着停止呼吸了一小会儿，肺部不再舒张，肋骨不再抬升，这样的静止令他轻松，仿佛重负久行的旅人把背包摔在地上又靠着背包坐下般，遗憾的是这轻松很快被缺氧转变成憋闷，于是他不得不再次开始呼吸。

数下呼吸之后，弗朗西斯抬头，他的视线路过屋内的家具，跃出窗框，掠过对面灰蓝的屋顶刺入呈一片直视时仍感觉刺眼的白茫茫的天空中，他盯着那片空白发了会儿呆，脑中冒出联络某个人以驱逐盘旋在脑中的无力与无聊的想法，可他能联络谁呢？在这个时间，以目前的政治形势和流行病危机，谁会有闲心理会他呢？谁能不对着他的无病呻吟口吐辛辣的讽刺之言，或不会礼貌的、应付式的说出几句劝人乐观的谚语？他觉得自己需要一个有耐心倾听的对象听他诉说，但在他于脑中按照这个标准开始筛选自己认识的所有人的下一刻他就放弃了这个念头，他想不出该说什么，也懒的说，也许他该找的是一个能在接通电话后即便他什么都不说也不挂断电话的人。

理智的想，身为同族故能对他心中那种与人类类似但其沉重度远超人类的惆怅产生共鸣；同他相熟到能表达出这份共鸣，或至少因这共鸣愿意予以他一些怜悯而任由他浪费自己一段时光；客观层面上也恰巧不需投身繁忙的政务，满足这些条件的唯一对象即是目前居住在莫斯科的前普鲁士、现加里宁格勒地区意识体。弗朗西斯相信基尔伯特的耐心能持续到他说完——也可能是主动结束了未知时长的沉默并开口后——才嘲笑他矫情，告诉他没什么是酗酒不能解决的，若不能，那么就去吞几瓶成瘾药物，反正意识体肉体的自我修复能力能让所有吸毒后遗症愈合。

然而弗朗西斯没有联系基尔伯特的欲望，他没有背下基尔伯特的手机号，倒是记得基尔伯特和伊万所居住的那栋屋子里的座机的号码——假如那个座机还在的话——他想要联络的是……

弗朗西斯长叹一声，他揉了揉自己的额角，拿过放在右手边的手机按下解锁键，盯着屏幕上的时间看了半晌，待末位的数字改变三次后，又将手机放回桌上。

也许他该与亚瑟通话，亚瑟近几年一直忙于脱欧，不久前又因现任首相差点儿被流行病弄得死在任上而焦头烂额，若他现在拨打亚瑟的号码，接通后无论他沉默还是坦白他忽然情绪低落，亚瑟皆会视他的行为是给自己添乱进而暴跳如雷用着混有不少形容词的比喻句辱骂他，他会立即被拖入已形成惯性的、用同样精妙的比喻句反击的相处模式中，不论他挂掉电话后的心情如何，挂掉电话前笼罩他脑子的忧愁都会暂且融化。

可惜大约是这种另类的治疗方式近来使用得相对频繁的缘故，对此他的厌倦感不比批阅文件少。

弗朗西斯向手机伸出右手又将手放下，他明白自己想联络谁，他之所以犹豫不定，乃由于他内心的愁闷还不够多到让他变得自私，自私到明知对方的情形比亚瑟更加忙乱和糟糕仍自顾自用自己这点儿小小的愁闷打搅对方。‘甚至不需他将注意力转向我，我只想听一听他，听他呼吸，听他端起马克杯、将浓茶含入口中吞咽后将杯子放下，听他签署文件，听他因烦心事儿叹息和喃喃自语……’弗朗西斯想着，对方的叹息声仿佛跨越了两千五百公里[1]传至他耳边，随后因抬手那文件产生的衣物摩擦声响起，他似乎看见了那张轮廓曾如稚儿般圆润但现已被不间断的制裁雕刻得更加坚硬的、皱着眉又撇着嘴的脸，他想给远在克林姆林宫的对方留一条简讯，“我想你”，也可以是“想见你”。

可弗朗西斯害怕——不，‘害怕’这词用得太过夸张，他只是……

若他的简讯未得到回复，那么他心里的愁闷会增多少许，刚够他以此为借口灌下几瓶酒，而若他得到了回复——凭弗朗西斯对伊万的了解，他肯定伊万会回复他的，且极有可能是结束一整日的沉重工作的深夜入睡前——他的良知又会惴惴不安，自责于明明该是状态更好的自己成为伊万的安慰。

他多想枕着伊万的大腿，环住伊万的腰，把脸埋在伊万的大腿上，像竭力吞回哭泣的冲动那般深深吸气，再把忧郁缠进废气中喷出鼻腔啊。

‘下次我会的。’弗朗西斯想，‘下次见面时我会做的，’他拿起笔，挺直身子看向文件，‘并告诉他我在忧郁时想起了他。’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]谷歌地图测量爱丽舍宫至克林姆林宫的大致直线距离


	2. 独&普&露

路德维希后倾着靠向墙，过了十多秒后，他摔坐在墙根处，身边的基尔伯特倒还能支撑着多站立一会儿，不过在又一次火炮轰击导致的震动传来后，基尔伯特也摇晃着摔坐在他身边。

他望着前方与自己相隔一个花园——他们自己的花园，从去年至今日一直呈干枯的灰色，先是由于冬季，后来是因为植物无法在频繁的空袭下生存——与一条街道的之外的已成为废墟的、正燃烧着的民宅。坦白说，路德维希为那座废墟里竟然还有可燃烧的东西而感到惊讶，他既惊讶，又着迷般盯着那片火焰无法移开双眼，他觉得累，疲惫化作疼痛缠绕着他的胸骨和心脏，他还很饿，饿到四肢虚软无力，胃部由于短时间内子民大量死亡而生出的空虚不断抽搐，他全身遍布伤口，这些伤口是领土内的战争映射到肉体上的体现，伤口令他疼，他脑子晕乎乎的，还耳鸣，但当他望着那片火焰时，火焰仿佛隔空把这些不适和痛苦焚尽了，所以他目不转睛瞧着它，只偶尔眨眨眼。

莫名的，尽管他从未转头看过基尔伯特，但他肯定基尔伯特也盯着那片摇曳的火焰，用着和他相同的姿势，有着和他相同的、虚幻的麻醉感。

不知过了多久，与他肩贴着肩坐着的基尔伯特动了动，随后一只拿着两根香烟的手抬至他鼻前。

“最后两根了。”路德维希听见基尔伯特说，他一面抽出一根放嘴里衔着，一面摸索衣裤的口袋指望能找到个打火机或一盒火柴，他找了半晌，什么都没找到，于是基尔伯特又把拿着打燃火的打火机的手伸至他唇前。

他们安静地吸了会儿烟，基尔伯特突然问：“你觉得什么时候会结束？”

路德维希猜不出基尔伯特话里的“什么”指的究竟是哪一项，是指苏联人的这次进攻和炮击吗？是指柏林城内尚还在抵抗苏联人、英国人和美国人的子民何时会扔掉枪？是问在建筑、街道和人们的尸体上燃着的火何时熄灭？还是指战败这个既定事实将何时以签署无条件投降书的方式得到确认？他猜不出，懒得猜，也不想说话，只无意义的应了个单音。

基尔伯特似乎也没想得到回答。

炮击声时密时疏，空气里弥漫着股呛人的尘土和燃烧味儿。

也许正是因炮击声过于响亮，两次炮击间隙的才衬得尤为静谧，而这静谧让那道由远及近的脚步声变得异常刺耳。

只是路德维希懒得动弹。

基尔伯特显然也没有拔出手枪冲着脚步声传来的方向作出防御的姿势的想法。

直到脚步声在路德维希两步外消失，路德维希仍未转头朝那儿瞧过哪怕一眼。

“……你们在这儿。”一道音调里饱含怠倦的俄语响起，接着某袋重物被扔在地上，一具散发着人造水果味的躯体来到路德维希左侧坐下。

随着一阵自左向右的风拂过，基尔伯特突然说：“你嗅起来太香了，伊万。”

路德维希觉得比起抱怨，基尔伯特的语气更像是玩笑。

“特意洗了个澡，为了迎接今天。”伊万含糊地说，下一刻出现在路德维希眼前的、拿着两根香烟的手表明了他咬词含糊的原因。这同先前相仿的一幕奇怪的逗乐了路德维希，他咳嗽了一下——他本是忍不住笑出声，结果笑声被嗓内的干渴转变成呛咳——接过烟，咬着烟偏头让烟尾对准基尔伯特递过来的打火机上的火。

“所以是今天。”基尔伯特喃喃说。

路德维希明白基尔伯特在自答之前“什么时候会结束”的问题，他想对没听见前一个问题的伊万而言，基尔伯特的话无头无尾，然而伊万没让基尔伯特解释自己的话，反倒是隔了约半分钟后，基尔伯特又说：“你知道这不是结束，对吧。”

左侧没传来任何回应，可基尔伯特像是已收到了回答般，他叹了口气，“我还以为会是琼斯先找来。他竟愿意输给你。”

伊万哼出道嘲讽的鼻音，“所以你也把我当作苏联。”他顿了顿，语气里的嘲讽混入一丝调侃：“资本主义懦夫怎会有勇气来前线呢？”

之后便无人说话了，等他们听着炮击、枪声以及远方隐隐传来的、听不清具体内容的广播声抽完了嘴里的烟后，伊万拍拍手站起身，“来吧，人们在等你们。”


	3. 2p露 x 露

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写了我一直想写的露水仙∠( ᐛ 」∠)_

一双手悄无声息自后方探向伊万的腰，环绕，收紧，随即一具躯体贴住伊万的后背，某个硬物砸在伊万左肩上，温热的吐息伴随着一道叹息钻入伊万的耳道。

伊万攥住手中的菜刀，下一刻他又骤然放松下来，“你吓着我了，萨沙。”

身后的人又叹了口气，搭在伊万肩上的脑袋蹭了蹭伊万的左耳，伊万抬眼看向厨房的窗户，因是冬季，故虽时针尚指着数字五，天色却已完全昏暗下来，密密麻麻的、黑色的枝干剪影同暗紫的天空融为一体，成为映出灯光下的厨房布景的衬布。伊万瞧着倒影中填满自己左肩空隙的那颗长着黑发的脑袋，玻璃中的对方没有同他对视，而是低头看着菜板上被切片了三分之一的熏肉。

“发生了什么事，萨沙？”伊万轻声问。

身后的人没有回答，环在伊万腰间的手缠得更紧了。

“萨沙？”伊万再次唤道，他放下菜刀，“要喝茶吗？或是去卧室？”他移开盯着玻璃上的倒影的视线看向自己的左肩，只看见略凌乱的黑发，“让我——”他没能说完原本想说的话，环在腰间的手的其中一只忽然潜入他衣下，贴着他的腹部朝下摩挲。

“等——”伊万的阻止在半途转成抽吸，那只手握住了他的阴茎并立即开始撸动，灵巧的手指缠裹住软垂的海绵体又抚向冠状沟，数下就让伊万的阴茎充血肿胀，同时身后的人似乎打算让他承受自己的全部体重般压向他，腰间的那只手勒在肋骨下方，令他疼痒混杂还阻碍他呼吸。

可伊万不打算阻止身后的人，甚至放弃了询问对方出了何事的想法，他顺着对方撞顶自己膝弯的力道分开双腿，两手撑着厨台表面，张嘴吸入更多的空气以缓解窒息感。身后的人对他的身体过于熟悉，以至于他来不及细细体味流窜于周身神经内的快感，阴茎就勃起到因内裤中狭窄受限的空间而不适的地步。更遑论也不知是有意还是无意，身后的人撸动他的阴茎时偏带动着在此刻突然变得粗糙起来的布料来回摩擦他那已变得无比敏感的阴茎顶端，这样的摩擦令伊万四肢发软，呻吟混着喘息止不住从他唇间漏出，“萨沙……”他唤出饱含暗示和祈求的一声，反而引得身后的人用指甲轻刮他的尿道口，他被一次较重的刮蹭击倒了，顾不得面前的熏肉而半趴在厨台上咬着下唇射在那只及时移手挡在阴茎前的掌中。

伊万长叹一声，他一面为蹭染在上衣表面的熏肉的油苦恼，一面沉溺在高潮和余韵中不想动弹。然而插在他内裤里的手抽了出去，上抬并轻掐住他的下巴——伊万忍不住因那股直刺鼻腔的、新鲜的精液气味皱起眉，尽管那是他自己的精液——命他转头，他没反抗那只手，顺从的转头接住了身后的人递来的吻。这个吻倒不似先前那场单方面的性爱般粗鲁直接，另一人的唇以堪称胆怯的力度轻柔地摩挲他的唇，随后张开等待他伸舌探索唇后的空间，他接受了邀请，用自己的舌头拨弄对方的舌头并舔舐对方的上颚，在身后的人哼出甜腻的鼻息、紧勒在腰间的手改为松垮的搭环才收回舌头。

“发生了什么事，萨沙？通常你不会这么急切。”伊万微后撤头看向那个仅发色和眸色与自己不同的脑袋再次问道，‘况且由于过去的经历，我们都讨厌粗暴快速的性爱。’他想。

亚历山大摇摇头，将脑袋埋在伊万的肩颈处又蹭了蹭，“我没有足够的时间。”他闷闷地说。

‘没有足够的时间倾诉，甚至没有足够的时间讲述发生了什么。’尽管亚历山大没明言，伊万却领悟了亚历山大的未尽之语，“有喝一杯茶的时间吗？”他问。

埋在伊万肩处的脑袋上下点动数下。

“来吧，”伊万轻拍腰间的手，“让我给你倒杯茶。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 露家设定2p露的名字是亚历山大，而亚历山大的俄语昵称是萨沙


	4. 白俄&2p露&露

娜塔莉亚跳起抓住二楼露台边缘突出的雕花，她踩着立柱蹬脚施力，轻巧的攀爬上露台并翻过栏杆，露台连接着书房，推拉式玻璃门敞开着。她并不急着进门，而是脱掉鞋并将鞋放在推拉门边后才赤脚踏进书房，她没有打开任何一盏灯，就着屋外浸染进房间内的月色走出书房。走廊里的光线比书房昏暗不少，所幸娜塔莉亚已太过熟知这座房子了，她自己都数不清自苏联解体伊万搬来此处后，她如现在这样于深夜悄悄潜入——拜访了伊万多少次，故她不需视觉的辅助就能避开走廊上诸如靠墙放置的矮柜等家具朝着自己的目的地前进。

来此处前，娜塔莉亚的心情就足够糟糕了，或应该说正因为她的心情糟糕到不愿继续呆在明斯克的房子里像只被关进笼子里的野生动物般焦躁得来回转圈，她才会使用意识体特有的移动方式从明斯克来到莫斯科。严格意义上来说，意识体不经申报私自进入另一国家的国境最糟可被视为不宣而战，最好的情况下也会演变成一场外交事故，不过苏联解体时，伊万对因不想离开他而同白俄罗斯共和国派来带走祖国的人发生武力冲突——顺带一提，那场武力冲突是她赢了——的娜塔莉亚说：“我的国境永远向你敞开。”这不仅是娜塔莉亚可随时使用意识体的移动方式进入俄罗斯的许可，更是个她进入前可不向俄罗斯政府申报的默许乃至于假使她的非法入境被两国政府发觉、伊万会帮她遮掩此事的纵容。

只是对娜塔莉亚而言，无论意识体的移动方式有多么快速和便捷，跨越数百公里和国境边界到底与她跑过一小段走廊就能从自己的卧室跑进伊万的卧室不同。

伊万卧室的房门紧闭着，自门缝里泄出的、昏黄的灯光让娜塔莉亚停下脚步。那灯光不可能代表伊万尚醒着，因假如伊万醒着，娜塔莉亚抵达此处后会看见感知到她的接近而站在花园里迎接她的伊万，伊万会张开双臂接住扑过来的她，任由她挂在身上半抱半拖着带她去厨房，给她倒上杯早已准备好的热茶，一言不发的用温柔的目光注视她，耐心等待她倾吐自己的烦恼或别的任何想宣泄的东西。

‘是在看文件或诗集时不经意睡着了吗？’娜塔莉亚猜测到，她缓慢压下门把手，尽可能轻柔地推开门以防吵醒或许已入睡的伊万，她探出头朝卧室里张望，正对上一双血红的眸子。

娜塔莉亚愣了愣，她余光中的伊万正背对着身旁的人侧躺在床上安睡着，薄被仅盖在腰间，却又被右手抓着一簇压在胸前，而望着她的人靠坐在床头，微屈起的双腿腿面上放着本打开的书，床上的两人皆全身赤裸——不排除他们穿着内裤的可能，但娜塔莉亚直觉他们就是什么都没穿，遗憾的是由于薄被的遮挡，娜塔莉亚无法验证自己的推想——这样的场景令娜塔莉亚感到自己挑选了个错误的时间来拜访伊万，她本以为伊万独自在家，那样即便伊万没能醒着迎接她，她也能溜上伊万的床，像她仍还是个被伊万偷藏着养育以免她被立陶宛公国夺走的地区意识体那样蜷成一团缩进伊万怀里好好儿的、不做任何会让她醒后心情变糟的梦睡上一觉，然后她能在清晨一面吃早餐一面向伊万吐露自己的心绪，或就算伊万因政务繁忙未叫醒她就离开家，在伊万怀中安睡一夜也能带给她返回明斯克继续面对混乱的局势的力量。

然而那个躺坐在床头的人……若那人是加里宁格勒或某个今夜充当伊万床伴的人类，娜塔莉亚都会毫不尴尬得要求对方在伊万醒后告诉伊万她来过，接着干脆地转身离开，可那人是亚历山大，是另一个发展轨迹与她所在的世界相比有着本质区别但又时常出现相似之处的世界中的哥哥，这让她不甘于就此离开，可即使她留下来……

亚历山大把书放在床头柜上，他拍了拍他和伊万之间空余的床铺示意娜塔莉亚过去。

娜塔莉亚眨眨眼，她像只猫般钻进门缝，反手阖门后走向床自床尾往亚历山大和伊万之间爬行，床垫因她爬行的动作下陷又弹起，伊万发出道睡梦被打搅的喟叹声，但他没有醒来，仅侧头往枕头和右手抓住的那簇薄被里埋得更深。亚历山大拿过一个枕头放在空出的床头处，又将左臂伸直搁在枕头最上方，娜塔莉亚顺着他的暗示爬至他身侧，头枕着他的左肩躺下，‘哦，是诗集。’视线落在亚历山大大腿上那本摊开的书的书页上的娜塔莉亚辨认到，那是本收录了苏联时期最著名的一百多首诗的诗集。

“发生了什么事？”亚历山大轻声问。

娜塔莉亚有太多想说的，可亚历山大如何能像伊万那样理解她呢？另一个世界没有白俄罗斯，没有快被北约完全占领的东欧，没有颜色革命，若非她知道另一个世界充斥着更频繁且无底线的暴力和战争——闲聊时伊万提过数句，过去她不巧撞见刚进行完一场性爱的两名俄罗斯意识体时也亲眼瞧见了零星散落在亚历山大体表的创口，作为对比，伊万仅有喉间那道大约永远不会愈合的旧伤——她会羡慕甚至妒忌另一个她的。

娜塔莉亚蹭了蹭亚历山大的肩，她认为不管她怎么斟酌她的言语，亚历山大都无法接收到她言语内所承载的信息，况且那些使她不安、无措、害怕、困惑、矛盾并困扰她的东西并非能轻易用言语阐述，她该说什么？说她能感知到嵌进她体内意图搞乱她、促使她虚弱以便任由他们摆布的恶心的美国触角？说尽管她的子民的确受了蛊惑，但若卢卡申科做得足够好又怎会有如此多的人轻易被煽动？其内装满了‘不满’的油桶早已在仓库里堆积如山，美国仅仅是朝仓库扔了根点燃的火柴罢了。还是说她害怕她的子民变得和奥利加的子民一样，把俄罗斯当成替罪羊，将对自己国家一落千丈的经济、混乱的治安和无能腐败的政客的愤怒全转换成对俄罗斯的憎恨？

“我——”娜塔莉亚顿了顿，繁复汹涌的情绪奔腾至她口中，最终她却只吐出一句：“我的子民正在为自由和公平游行，但他们使用的是代表着曾经的入侵者的旗帜。”

亚历山大无言的摩挲娜塔莉亚的臂膀，这个动作让娜塔莉亚的耳边响起了某个东西——应该是她的强作平静——被击碎的幻听，随即在她意识到以前，眼泪就以喷出火山口的熔岩的气势从她的泪点[1]里溢出，她把抽噎声吞回喉咙内，又埋向亚历山大的肩颈处意图让亚历山大的皮肤阻挡她哭泣时发出的气音飘进伊万的耳道，亚历山大将她搂得更紧些，但没像伊万那样吻着她的额角不停呢喃着诸如“会没事的”、“我在这里”一类的安慰，这莫名令她松了口气，也令她骤然生出股预料之外的困意，她本以为自己会哭上好一会儿，没准儿会吵醒伊万，让伊万慌张地问她怎么了并指责为何亚历山大不及时叫醒他。

而现在，娜塔莉亚的鼻腔尚有些酸涩，眨眼时仍会挤落眼眶里的泪水，可她挪动着朝下滑了一小截，头枕着亚历山大的胸膛闭上了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]流出眼泪的那个小孔
> 
> 近期白俄罗斯反对派游行时使用的那个[白红白旗子](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE-%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D1%84%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3)，最初是立陶宛的代表，纳粹扶持的傀儡白俄罗斯政权也使用这个旗子，放中国的话等同于一群人说反对中共独裁极权，结果举了日本帝国扶持的傀儡政权满洲国的旗子一样，所以各方面都挺莫名其妙的
> 
> 而乌克兰，自2014年颜色革命后[国内法西斯党派丛生](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%A3%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5)，[国家军队光明正大使用纳粹符号](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%A3%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8B)，[举办纪念纳粹的游行](https://aif.ru/politics/world/galichina_protiv_bessmertnogo_polka_9_maya_kiev_pochtit_pamyat_soldat_ss)，捏造国家历史拒绝承认20世纪初才出现‘乌克兰’这个概念等，也挺可悲的
> 
> 以及虽然没明写，但这是个时事短篇，这段时间露其实很累，私设露长时间失眠，和2p的自己发泄式做了好几次后终于成功昏睡了过去，所以2p露才没有叫醒露


	5. 仏&露

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12月9日为庆祝我自己的生日会加更

弗朗西斯咽下一个呵欠，睡上几小时后在深夜起床对他来说堪称酷刑，今夜莫斯科的气温比往年略高，清爽的风温柔地抚过他的脸庞，吹得他上下眼睑颤动着相互贴近，他再次咽下一个呵欠，用力眨了眨眼又抬手抹去眼角的生理性泪水，随后屈指敲响面前的门。

没有回应。

弗朗西斯敲了第二次并耐心等了几分钟，门后仍未传来屋主走过来开门的脚步声。这栋房子的所有窗户都未透出灯光，似乎暗示着屋子的主人要么已睡下，要么不在家中，但弗朗西斯知道自己想拜访的对象就藏在这扇门之后，他认为恐怕他等上一夜都等不来屋主开门，只会等到明日上午离家前往克里姆林宫的屋主带着脸歉意的微笑与一顿代表道歉的邀餐，假如他真能等到明日上午的话。然而正是因为明日上午——准确来说是今日上午，若以弗朗西斯乘坐飞机的地点的时区来算的话——弗朗西斯就得乘飞机返回巴黎，他才会在手机上设定好凌晨三点的闹钟，接着跨越六个时区从符拉迪沃斯托克来到莫斯科。

弗朗西斯试着推了推门，门锁着，‘好吧。’他叹息着想，转而尝试推开窗户，他差不多绕着屋子转了一整圈才找到一扇未锁上的窗户，他翻进屋内，摸黑走上二楼一间卧室前，卧室的门敞开着，这让他送了口气，庆幸自己不必想办法从一旁的房间窗户翻进这间卧室内或干脆撬锁。他走向那个背对着他的身影，对方正奇怪的坐在露台里一张小茶桌上。

“我没有给过你用这种方式移动的许可，”弗朗西斯迈过玻璃推拉门时那道背影突然说，“也没允许你进入莫斯科。”

“你也没拒绝，伊万。”弗朗西斯谨慎地用俄语回答道。

“……我只是没制止你。”两手环住屈立的双腿的伊万转头瞥了弗朗西斯一眼，“你来做什么？”

昏暗的月色使弗朗西斯无法看清伊万的表情，可伊万的声音之下已潜藏着太多的忧郁和厌倦，这些忧郁和厌倦扑向弗朗西斯，冲刷并淹没了他，令他忍不住抬手伸向伊万弯曲的后背，只是在他的手触碰到温热的皮肤前，面前的躯体就仿佛感知到近在咫尺的手般瑟缩着朝前倾躲。弗朗西斯顿了顿，他前迈一步来到伊万身侧，抬起的手落在了茶桌边缘处，“我来陪你，就一小会儿。”他轻声说。

下半张脸埋在臂弯里的伊万侧头又瞥了弗朗西斯一眼，随后他的视线移向前方。弗朗西斯也跟着望向前方树丛状的黑色剪影以及剪影缝隙间的、远方的玻璃外墙上闪着各色的光的摩天大楼，夜枭的咕叫混着虫鸣奏响，不知过了多久，沉闷的声音自伊万臂弯内传出：“真疼……”

弗朗西斯看向伊万，伊万似觉得冷般两脚踩在一起且脚趾朝脚掌紧蜷着，他像只睡着的仓鼠那样环膝团成尽可能小的一团，使人想自背后抱住他，温暖他，再一面亲吻他的额角一面呢喃些安慰话。但弗朗西斯什么都不能做，他过于了解伊万以至于他明白伊万抱怨说疼是在说什么，那是来自七十余年前的幻痛，因自东向西无数座城市里那些举着黑白照片游行的俄罗斯人对亡者的呼唤和追忆而生。遗憾的是，弗朗西斯不但什么都不能做，他也无法对伊万说“我明白”，毕竟他的政府不需举行这样庄重严肃的仪式来稳固与增强曾遭重创至今仍未恢复如初的、人民的信心和信念，他的子民也倾向于将其视作一个略微严肃些的假日，宁愿选择聚会和歌唱，而非回想起惨烈的战争与伤亡。

他只能安静地陪伴在伊万身边，不问为何伊万会躲开自己的总统、姐妹和基尔伯特等人，抛下胜利日庆祝宴会不管独自来到莫斯科郊野的乡下度假屋里坐在二楼露台的茶桌上望着夜景发呆，“快到五月十日了。”他安慰道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景是2013年法国护卫舰参加符拉迪沃斯托克阅兵仪式，所以其实仏也就这一年能在胜利日陪伴露，其余年份法国都没参与俄罗斯胜利日游行的


	6. 仏 & 露

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出现了和忧郁无关的片段，所以改掉文名和简介
> 
> 想写更多仏露黏糊糊的片段，与第一章相关联

弗朗西斯走向藤椅，他在藤椅正中坐下，随后朝右方缓缓倒去，让自己的头砸在坐在藤椅最右侧的人的大腿上，他望着前方庭院中的植物等了几秒，一只手如他预料的那样落在他的头的左侧，那只手自右向左、或以他的脑袋为方位判断物的话是自他脑袋左侧向他的左耳轻抚。这只手抚了数下后又分指插入弗朗西斯发间，头发被轻微拉扯以及头皮被摩挲的触感化为一股略带痒意的酥麻刺向弗朗西斯的大脑并随之流入弗朗西斯的躯干和四肢，弗朗西斯情不自禁深深吸入一口气，他左手搭握住脑袋枕着的那人的大腿，微侧脸埋向对方的大腿腿面缓缓呼气。

大约是觉得喷吐至双腿间的湿热的气流有些不太舒适，那只手行至弗朗西斯左耳时稍用力得捏了捏弗朗西斯的耳垂，引得弗朗西斯闷笑一声，他反捏了下掌中的大腿以作回应，接着转头吻了吻枕在脑袋下的大腿，于是那只手满意的移回他头顶，插入他发间再次开始轻缓地向他的肩脖梳抚。

弗朗西斯没数自己被抚摸了多少下，他只知道那股在他周身的神经里流窜的酥麻愈发强烈，强烈到攥住他的全部心神，不但令他呼吸不稳，声带还擅自发出些黏糊糊的单音，那只手也不再止于他的发尾，而是以指尖搔刮他的侧颈和左肩后才返回起点。弗朗西斯眨了眨眼，有意选择别扭费事的、脸朝大腿的顺时针方向翻过身，他没抬头看，径直伸手拉过停在上方的手按在自己脑袋右侧。

不过那只手并未按照弗朗西斯的意愿行动，弗朗西斯感到头侧的另一人的体温消失一瞬，下一刻那体温分作两处分别落在他的右肩和头顶。‘总算把手机放下了么？’弗朗西斯想，他闭上眼，展颈探头抵着对方的腹部再次深深吸入一口气，混着洗衣粉的人造香味的、另一人的体味钻入他的鼻腔，他忍不住将对方的上衣撩起些许，一面用鼻蹭磨对方的腹部一面伸手潜入对方衣服下以指充作登山镐沿着对方轮廓柔滑的腹肌向上攀爬。

落在弗朗西斯身上的两只手一只继续梳抚弗朗西斯的头发，另一只则在弗朗西斯的腰臀间徘徊，弗朗西斯左手揪住另一人的上衣下摆，右手揉搓对方那并非因肥胖而是因某个科学尚无法探测和解释的缘故导致比大多数男人更柔软丰满的胸乳，他时而用拇指拨弄那颗充血发硬的乳头，时而摩挲对方的侧肋。不多时对方的呼吸就变得同他一样粗重急促，被弗朗西斯脸脖枕着的那堆裤子褶皱内出现了一个颇有存在感的鼓胀物，他自己也被撩拨得浑身发软，他不由自主在另一人紧绷的下腹表面印上一吻，终于抬头看向正抚摸着他也正被他抚摸着的人。那人回望他，和他眸色相近的、只不过色泽更深更紫一些的双眼似乎闪着水光，双颊则因日光的照射以及另一些原因泛着薄薄一层极易被忽视的红。

“我们回屋里继续？”弗朗西斯喘息着问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来点儿留言嘛，想要留言_(:з」∠)_


	7. 米&瑞士&英&露&仏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆肝，肝一个蠢蠢的短篇

尽管阿尔弗雷德已活了好几个世纪——如果是从他有自我意识开始计算，那么是四个世纪，如果是从北美大陆上日后成为他国土的那部分土地被殖民的日期开始计算，那么他会多出半个至一个世纪的年龄——但他仍有许多搞不懂的问题，从“人们是否能穿越黑洞以及假如能，那么穿越黑洞后会遇见什么”，到“亚瑟的眉毛到底为什么那么粗”。然而鉴于他和他的政府出于各种包括但不限于美国意识体的个人情感、证明苏联解体后北大西洋公约组织继续存在的必要性、转移国内矛盾等理由而格外关注俄罗斯及其意识体，故他注意到一个、或根据其表象也可分作本质相同的很多个奇怪的现象，即欧洲那些人类肉体为男性的意识体们总是以绅士对待女士的方式同俄罗斯意识体相处。

以及更奇怪的，俄罗斯的意识体伊万·布拉金斯基，能空手摧毁坦克的、身高超出自己五厘米的男性意识体竟然对此安之若素。

最初，阿尔弗雷德仅是突然发觉当某次与会人员包括俄罗斯和其它欧洲意识体的、会议举行地点在欧洲某国国内的会议结束后，聚餐付账单时布拉金斯基和其她女性意识体一样安然做在座位上同身旁的人闲聊而非掏出钱包里的信用卡支付自己的——若是东道主国，还将支付所有参加聚餐的女性意识体的账单——那份餐费，他疑惑地盯着布拉金斯基，直到对方皱着眉瞥了他一眼才收回视线。聚餐后阿尔弗雷德特意趁东道主国瑞士落单之时问：“我发现布拉金斯基似乎没支付他自己的那份账单——？”

阿尔弗雷德尚在思索瑞士是否瞒着美国同俄罗斯做了些私下交易，那名比他矮上不少的、脾气略显暴躁的意识体就不解地看向他并用理所应当的语气说：“出于礼仪，我当然不可能让他支付他自己的账单。”

这份理所应当把阿尔弗雷德击懵了，他呆愣在原地，错过了从瓦修·茨温利嘴里掏出更详细的解释的机会。

其后阿尔弗雷德察觉到不止是位于欧洲的聚餐——某次位于英国的聚餐中，他发现亚瑟和茨温利一样也支付了布拉金斯基的账单时，他吓得五官都差点儿掉在地上——甚至其它洲的男性意识体也乐于替布拉金斯基支付账单。并且逐渐的，阿尔弗雷德留意到许多其它的怪异之处，例如他不止一次看见某名欧洲男性意识体替布拉金斯基打开车门或拉开餐椅；意识体们散步时，布拉金斯基一定走在远离机动车道的那侧；若是世界会议期间下雨，那么布拉金斯基根本不需自己撑伞，因为他身边一定会冒出一名替他撑伞的男性意识体。以及聚餐时的账单，阿尔弗雷德用上了谍报手段，终于弄明白了布拉金斯基的聚餐账单支付规律：即便是在俄罗斯境内，只要有一名男性意识体参与聚餐，那么支付包括其她女性意识体和布拉金斯基的那份餐费的人一定是那名男性意识体而非布拉金斯基，不过若聚餐人员仅包括布拉金斯基和其她女性意识体的话，若是在其它国家，布拉金斯基和那些女性意识体会AA制，否则布拉金斯基将支付所有账单。

三月八日妇女节时，布拉金斯基收到的、署名为各欧洲男性意识体以及一些其它洲男性意识体的礼物——以郁金香为主的鲜花，还有一些香水和珠宝——成为压倒阿尔弗雷德的最后一根稻草。

“我确定其中一定有什么把我排除在外的秘密！”阿尔弗雷德用力砸了下矮桌，引得正捏着缝衣针做刺绣的亚瑟不悦地瞧向他，他赶在亚瑟念叨抱怨他的粗野举止前继续说：“你们到底为何用这种奇怪的方式与布拉金斯基相处？的确，会议中你们会干脆利落的宣布对布拉金斯基的制裁，可会议结束后，你们却……你们对待他的方式就仿佛他是一名需要被取悦的女士一般！”阿尔弗雷德不满地问。

亚瑟停下手里的动作，阿尔弗雷德不知该如何形容他的眼神，只直觉他在用对幼儿解释为何一加一等于二的语气说：“你知道，虽然随着女权主义兴起，一部分人认为旧时的礼节，即替女性支付账单、帮女性拉开车门和餐椅等行为或是变成了女性的特权、或是变成了针对女性的羞辱。但我们都明白，这些行为其实是男性企图获得女性亲睐以让女性使用他的精子孕育后代的一种求偶手段，所以对意识体而言，我们依旧遵守旧时的礼节，绅士地对待一名女士。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默数秒，认真且严肃的说：“我不明白你说这段话的意义，阿蒂，你似乎在暗示布拉金斯基是女人，可我在冷战期间和布拉金斯基做过很多次，我确定他就是个男人，他的人类肉体就是化形成了男性！”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“你不能因为他精液量少且从未 ** _射_** 精而歧视他！”

亚瑟瞅着自己掌中的刺绣长叹一声。

“所以，你到底什么时候愿意告诉阿尔，俄罗斯人称呼你为‘俄罗斯母亲’不仅是出于民族凝聚力而更是依照事实？”亚瑟一面舔咬着布拉金斯基的左侧腿根一面说，他抬眼瞥看布拉金斯基，布拉金斯基正因他的舔咬和身后弗朗西斯针对胯间那根肿胀硬挺的肉柱和乳头的搓弄而不停喘息，“……什么?”布拉金斯基大约是沉溺于快感，没能听清他的问题而迷迷糊糊的问。

“我想知道，你到底准备何时停止捉弄阿尔，他很在意我们对待你的方式，”亚瑟换了种说法，他衔住布拉金斯基的囊袋，引得布拉金斯基收起双腿紧盘在他脑袋两边，“那种 ** _绅士_** 对待 ** _女士_** 的方式。”亚瑟强调“绅士”和“女士”两词含糊说。

“唔——！”布拉金斯基因弗朗西斯对着乳头的掐转而咬着唇闷哼一声，他垂眼同亚瑟对视，紫色的眸子因快感和性欲熠熠生辉，“我觉得——”他的声音因腿间和背后两人的撩拨而发颤，“等他自个儿发现谜底更有趣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇露露的设定是雌鬣狗式肉体，雌鬣狗的外阴和雄鬣狗一样，且阴蒂比雄鬣狗的阴茎还大，完全的女尊社会
> 
> 由于是雌鬣狗式的肉体，所以露露不会“射”精而是会在性爱途中淌出近似精液的体液，米以为那是精液，还让眉毛别歧视无法“射”出来的露


End file.
